Hidden In Darkness
by afiske1254
Summary: A couple years after the Labyrinth, Sarah has made a new friend, me. She had thought that her adventures in the world of handsome fae men, talking beasts, and friendly trolls were over...that is, until she and I fell into the middle of a war.
1. Pro

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

Prologue

I'm sorry. I do not have enough time to write this story to the best it can be; but even in this rough form at least the truth will be out. All of these extraterrestrial Earthly phenomena are occurring because of Terrill, Ruler of Darkness. What has happened has changed my life for better and for worse. I can't believe this, I'm smiling in spite of the hardships unnumbered that has occurred. I guess I should start at the very beginning of my tale, well, Sarah's and my tale, though hers is just a continuation of her destiny.

Long story short: an assumed fairy tale, or a story, is reality. There is a Goblin King by the name of Jareth, with his golden-platinum layered hair and mismatched blue-brown eyes, ruling over a giant maze, ever-changing, called the Labyrinth. One night, when Sarah was tired of her brother, Toby, she wished him away; and the Goblin King granted her wish, for he was/is in love with her. Challenging the Labyrinth to get to his castle, she made many friends. A dwarf-troll man named Hoggle, a giant beast named Ludo, with a knight fox, Sir. Didymus, and his trusty dog-steed, Ambrosius. Finally beating off a goblin army, she entered the castle, defeated the Goblin King and rescued her brother. Returning to her home, she thought that her adventure was over…that is, until I came along.

Hi, my name is Rose Aber…err…I mean Dawn Brightly; and I'm the lost Sky Princess.

* * *

 **Hi guys! I hope that you will read my story and like it! This is really my second time posting on Fanfiction, but this is the first story I actually feel might keep going :)**

 **Feel free to PM me and PLEASE leave Reviews :)**

 **Much love!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Laughter Mixed With Sadness

"Hey, Sarah," I call excitedly, while getting into my car, "Think coach is going to cancel the rest of the practices for this week?"

Jumping into the passenger seat, she quickly runs her hands under her deep brown ponytail, "I don't know if he does, I might just buy that big devil a Christmas present next year, if I remember." Laughing, I turn on the car and crank the windows down. "So…to your place? Or mine?"

"Mmmmm…I was thinking your place. Remember? We have to take Toby to his play date?"

"Ah, you're right. Reminding me again of things I forget," she teases while nudging me.

Retaliating I push her arm away, laughing, "Awe can-it missy. Just because I remind you of your commitments means I can forget them just as quickly… When is your job interview again?"

We both continue to laugh until we run out of breath and our faces could be mistaken for tomatoes. Pulling into her driveway, parking, turning off and exiting my car, I jump up, grab my track-and-field gear, and dash into the air conditioned for Sarah in her doorway with my hand on my hip, I shout back at the heat drenched car, "Come on slow poke! Thought you were one of our best runners in school!"

"I am! But you run quicker when you have an incentive waiting for you at the finish, Rose!"

"And what is the incentive I wanted?"

Walking up the steps and closing the door behind her, she gives a tired burst of laughter, "Air conditioning."

"Sarah, for once, I think you are right." Smirking I run up her stairs before I get another hard nudge, and plop down on her bed, spreading my golden brown hair into a fan from my own ponytail.

Dropping her sports bag onto the floor of the room, she says, "I'm going to go check on Waldo."

"HEY I'm not Waldo," cries out a stubborn seven year old voice.

"Awe Toby," I comfort as I gently toss my legs over the side of the bed while I start creeping towards him. "No you're not; because…I just found you silly!" I exclaim. I pick him up and set him on top of my shoulder while he squeals in fun.

Sarah joins in the fun, tickling him right after I sat him down on her bed, "Wait a second, this isn't Waldo. This is a little piggy! Waldo doesn't make noise!" Laughing, as that is all we seem to do, we have a tickle fight ending up with us all in a tangled bundle of limbs and hair. "Okay-okay guys, we need to get going or we'll be late," chastises Sarah as she goes to get the phone ringing down the hall.

"Fiinnneee mom," I tease as I untangle myself from the tickle aftermath. I start to walk with Toby back to his room to make sure he has all the toys he wants to take to his play date when Sarah comes to us.

"Guys that was Freddie's mom. She said she would pick up Toby since she was running a couple errands close by. So, Waldo, that you need to get your toys ready quickly!" she ends with a smile as she shoos him back off into his room before turning to me. "Rose, still wanna stay over? I want to find out about what's going on between you and Chris," she says, ending with a wink.

I laugh, "Sarah, if I have told you once, I told you one thousand times, nothing, I repeat, nothing is 'going on between' me and that…," I growl softly. "I'll explain soon," I finish to her worried face.

She nods and continues to hurry along Toby to the front door and out to Freddie's mother's car.

After they've gone down the stairs, I go back into Sarah's room for the few fleeting moments of peace I have to collect my thoughts before she comes rushing back. "So what is going on? Did he do something to you, 'cuz if he did, I swear I'll kick his-"

"Sarah!" I interrupt, "He didn't do anything to me. That is the problem."

"Huh?"

"So he came and picked me up from my home, okay? He then drove me to the Dairy Queen on the other side of town. We parked and went inside. But, to my dismay, he left me to go to flirt with other girls. I was so embarrassed, angry, confused, you name it…" I trail off, leaving us to our own thoughts.

"Wow, Rose," she says in a soft voice, "I would never have, well I guess I would have, imagined he would do that." I look up with a hurt expression. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that-!"

I respond acidly but quietly, "I know how you meant it but it still hurts all the same, Sarah." She reaches over across the bed and hugs me close. I start tearing up, "I just thought he would be different…" The droplets slowly make a path down my cheeks, onto the bed cover, falling into a shape vaguely resembling a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Our Sugar Rush to the Kingdom

Wiping away my tears, I give Sarah one more squeeze hug. "Thanks for letting me cry on your shoulder."

"No problem Rose, that's what best friends are for. Now, I'm hungry."

"How about the fattest food we can find?" I ask with a dangerous undertone. "I know coach will kill us if he finds out, but, I have some of the most delicious sugar-filled sweets at my home."

She responds, "Ohhhh, so that explains why you are always having the sugar crazed look in your eyes. Teach me your ways, oh master." Laughing along with her we bound out to my car and drive to my place, talking about all the candy and syrups of our future. After a while, we fall silent, drifting into our own thoughts.

 _Is it possible for me to ever find someone?_ I chuckle silently to myself. _That is such an overused relationship question. But, yet, I still wonder: what would he look like? Act like? Smell like? Perhaps, a raven haired man, with dashing cobalt blue eyes, who is sporting chivalry that is long past this age of man and smelling of the sea..._ Smiling softly as I daydream, I go into autopilot. Stopping at red lights, turning left, curving right, we eventually get to my home outside of town. I park and we both exit from my car.

"Remind me again, why do you live outside city limits?"

"Well," I begin, "My foster parents are writers and they prefer wide open spaces and the silence that goes with it. They say it helps their 'imagination to function superior' than other writers." I smirk and shake my head as I unlock the front door. "I don't disagree on the living conditions, just on the fact that they believe people can be superior to other people."

Throwing off the track and field bag that is threatening to break my shoulder, I grin widely. "Welcome to La Casa de Aber! The sugar rush capital of the world!"

Sarah bows ever so slightly, "I am but a humble , unworthy vagabond, seeking the way of the rush."

"Oye. First we need a few rules here." She groans, but I keep a straight face. "One: All deserve to learn the ways of harnessing the candy's power. Two: After it has been shared, you must promise to share this knowledge with all who wish to learn. Three: This form of rush is not as potent as others but it still packs a punch. Therefore, once you enter, there is no turning back."

Smiling, she hooks arms with me, "Consider me a member."

I smile and drag her into my kitchen. "Tally-ho!"

It is a simple cooking area with an island in the middle. Walking up to my pantry, I fling open the doors and start filling Sarah's arms with every sweet substance I can find. She looks down at the ingredients and puts on a confused look, "What is this called?"

"An Everything-but-the-Sink Sundae."

Sarah laughs, "No I meant this." She holds up a glass jar.

"Oh, that? It's swedish fish. The bag broke and I didn't want to waste them."

"Swedish fish?"

My eyes widen in surprise. "You don't know what Swedish Fish are?"

"No, I do. I'm just curious why we are putting this in our sundaes."

"Well… It's Everything-but-the-Sink Sundae. That means, find every sticky, gooey, sweet substance you can find and put it on top of every type of ice cream you have in your home."

"Wow," She grins evilly. "This is going to be fun."

After making our sugary concoctions and taking them up to my room to eat, Sarah looks at me, eyes calculating, "What about a kingdom? Isn't the king superior to his subjects?"

"Pardon?"

"What you said before, when I asked why you live out here. You said your parents think people can be superior to others. What about a kingdom and its king? "

"Well, in a social structure, yes, like how the president is above the citizens of the United States. But in a superiority of nature, no. We are all made up the same ingredients, flesh and blood. Yes, some may act and look different, but that doesn't change their morality or mortality." I look over at Sarah and my words stop short. Her green eyes are soft with remembrance. "Sarah?" I ask delicately, "Is something wrong?"

"No…well, yes."

"Care to explain what has you so silent?"

"Rose," she begins softly, "Have I ever told you about my time in the Labyrinth?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kingdoms Transform Into Battlefields

Turning away from the pool he exclaims, " By gods! She just told her!"

The Goblin King gives a smirk at the kingling's outburst. " Yes," he replies, seeming to enjoy the anger the younger fae is spewing,"and now, from the storm that is brewing over us at a rapid pace, I'm guessing you wanted to be the one to tell her?"

The deep-blue shirted man snorts, "Jareth, come off it now. You know I do; well, did. Good thing your 'Champion' does not know everything about this world."

Brushing that childish jab aside, Jareth rises from the stones surrounding the water. "One, work on your insults. Two, wait until this war is over to bring her home. I don't think it is a good idea that her first-new impression of the Underground is chaos. Now, come; I don't think her _image_ is going to miss you that much."

He opens his mouth to comment that he will miss her but a goblin scout, bearing the resemblance to a bird, comes barreling in. "Sirs! Sirs! Back! Shadow man back! Hurry! He very quick!"

Forgetting about the girl momentarily, the kingling evaporates to his army while Jareth flies to his, both with anger boiling in their eyes. _He will die today, or we will die trying. This has gone on far enough! Too many innocents have been injured or killed. Terrill is a monster. How dare he call himself a fae,_ the man thinks. "To battle!" the war cry sounds and soldiers respond in earnest with war cries of their own. Starting with a jolt of renewed energy, the fight ensues once more.

* * *

I sit awestruck as Sarah recounts her adventure, giving intermittent gasps of surprise and intrigue. "Sarah," I say in a hushed voice, "why didn't you tell me you had such a great imagination before? You could write a book! I'd love to help. I have some paper and pens around this room somewhere-"

"NO! Rose, you don't get it!"

"...Get what?" my enthusiasm starts draining.

She grabs my hands and looking deep into my sky-blue eyes she says slowly, "Rose. You're my best friend, you know that right?" I nod, unsure what to say. "I would never lie to you. Everything I said just now is true. All of it. Please, I'm not crazy. You've got to believe me."

"Sarah, you're asking me to believe that you, a very practical girl, my best friend, actually experienced an adventure with trolls, goblins, and talking fox-like creatures, in an ever-changing maze in a Goblin Kingdom ruled by a very hot fae man, just to rescue your brother, whom you wished away?"

"Yes!" She sighs, obviously now irked by me. "All of it is the truth."

I sigh back, and look away for a moment. "Well...the hot fae man is believable."

"And why is that?"

"That's what I always see when I have a sugar rush, a hot fae man; though, he has black hair and cobalt blue eyes." Sarah groans and falls back onto my bed.

"This isn't about the sugar, Rose! This is really real!"

I look down at her, "I want to say 'prove it' but I'm not sure if I should."

She sits up quickly, voice hushed, "I'll do it. I'll say the words."

"Sarah, lay down. You're having your first encounter with sugar-hangover. Just relax."

"But I can't! You don't believe me! I'm not crazy, and I'm not having a sugar-hangover! All that's happening is that my best friend just labeled me a loon!"

I shake my head while gently cupping her hands in mine, "No, Sarah...I don't think you are any crazier than me."

"Then let me prove it to you." She says slowly with excitement. "Let me prove I'm not making this up."

"Fine!" I throw my hands up into the air, exasperated, "Say your magic spell, and if this insane idea actually pulls through,then, I don't know, I'll bake you a cake."

Sarah points at me, "I'll be eating that cake soon then." Standing up, she crosses the floor of my room to my full length mirror and spreads her arms as a magician does during a show. I sigh softly then join her. "I wish the Goblin King would take us away, right now."

Glitter shoots out of the mirror, enveloping us both. I grab her arm tightly as my room disappears around us, changing into a rugged barren battlefield. "Oh my God,Sarah, what did you do?!"

She frowns, "I brought us here, but it looks different..."

"Yeah! It's a battlefield!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kingling

Sarah's eyes widen as her frown turns into a face of horror. "All my friends! Rose, we have to go help them!"

"But what can we do?!" I exclaim with my face mirroring her own. "We don't even know what is going on here and I don't know where 'here' is!"

"This is the Underground and you can still help just the same." Turning around we find the owner of the mysterious voice. "See those people, just at the gate? They are wounded severely," the raven haired man continued. "The nurses need more hands to help. Please, go join them. But promise me, you will stay out of the real battle?"

Sarah looks the man over, taking in his appearance, trying to figure out who he is. "Alright. We'll help. But answer me this: How do I know you?" I wonder aloud as I walk nearer to him.

Looking into my eyes kindly he replies, "I will tell you but not now. The time and place are not right. Please, go help the injured. I promise, I will tell you soon"

"Um...uh...alright," I attempt to say as my voice fails on me under his gaze.

Sarah, though, isn't as weak-kneed as I. "Where is Jareth, you twit?!" Just as those words escaped her lips, she froze. I turn around to see what is the problem but, to me, there is none. All I can see is a man, who could be the raven-haired -one's twin, with platinum blonde-layered hair fighting. Suddenly out of nowhere, a sword materializes out of the shadows and stabs him in the back. After going in deep and extracting an echoing roar of pain from the man, it melts into wisps of darkness. "Jareth!" Sarah screams as she starts to dash over. Raven-man grabs her arms, restraining her against his chest. "Let me go! I have to go help him!"

"Stop, Champion of the Labyrinth. The attacker is close by and he cannot create weapons of that intensity from vast distances. Also the Goblin King can heal quickly with the use of his magic; you, however, cannot."

Sarah brought her struggling to a halt. "Who is this attacker? Are they the reason the Labyrinth is in such shambles?!" She continues to watch Jareth, her big emerald eyes full of worry.

His hold on her arms loses intensity but still holds her firmly. "Terrill, the Prince of the Shadows. We have fought against him for longer than I care to remember. Soon, we will have to abandon this field of battle."

During this time, Jareth's gaze had swept over the terrain and landed on our group . He nods to the man, "Take them to the base! I'll hold shadow-face off!" Spinning on his heels, he runs away, hoping the kingling will listen for once and the darkness will follow him.

Raven-hair nods and swings Sarah over one shoulder and looks down at me. Ignoring Sarah's constant cries of angry protest he asks, "I will let you walk, just for the sake of my strength. But you _will not_ run off. For, if you even attempt, I will hunt you down until I find you and I will bound you hand and foot just to drag you back to base."

I swallow, "I...I won't run. I promise sir."

He nods, and begins to walk. Sarah snorts, "Wooowwwww."

"What?" he asks in a bored tone, continuing to walk.

"I know your type. Rose, don't listen to him, he'll put you under a fae trance..spell...thingy…" Now the man snorts.

"You really believe that I would put magic into her thoughts?"

"Yes, I do, you bumbling buffoon!."

He muses, wondering, "Bumbling buffoon?"

"She's insulting you," I whisper under my breath before I prepare to jump over a piece of fallen building.

He turns to me, his face, looking of mirth, a breath from mine. This makes me lose focus, causing my foot to catch on a hidden sliver of material of the building. The world slows as I brace for the ground's hard impact. The hit never comes. Instead, I feel the hold of strong arms wrapping around me. I blink, taking in the world. He is looking down at me with a worried face. Then, after I smile at him, the sun breaks through the clouds behind him, letting a ray shine. Grinning back, he lifts me up slowly, causing his face to come close to my own, "Probably should have warned you," he whispers, "there are chunks of debris everywhere." Releasing me he steps back slowly, taking his time. "Rose…" he muses, touching my burning cheek, "what a delicate name."

My blush increases as I mutter unintelligible words, "Um...you...uh...thanks...Sarah? Where?

"I'm right here watching him bewitch you." She remarks while pulling me away from him. "Anyways, what's your name stranger? So I can remind Miss. Blush over here to stay away."

He smiles lightly, as if seeming to know something that we don't, "My name is Seabirus, King of the Oceans and Seas and beloved of Dawn Brightly."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Memories are a Pain

I look down to hide my eyes. _Why does that hurt to hear? Stupid Rose, get it into your head. No guy, not now, nor ever, will ever fall in love with a girl like you. He was just being nice so I wouldn't get hurt and embarrass myself._

As I continue to mentally criticize my self-esteem, we near closer to the castle. Sarah, being a very inquisitive person, presses on with her 'Kingling-Inquisition'. "Who is this Dawn Brightly? And if you are her 'beloved', why are you flirting Rose?"

His smile softens in remembrance, "Dawn is the love of my life. We met many years ago at my home." He reaches up and brushes a few strands of his hair away from his face. "I was a real jerk to her when we first met. I even called her a few nasty words. Then, our parents told us we were to wed. I almost blacked out. Me and her? We both thought it was a joke. But, after i apologized we started to find out we had a lot in common." He swings open the castle doors. "Then, the day before our engagement ball, she disappeared into thin air. We scoured all over the Underground to find a trace of , we found nothing and I have not talked with her since…" His voice fades into nothingness.

"Seen her since."

"Pardon?"

"Seen her since. That's what you meant to say instead of 'talked'."

"No...I said what I meant. I have seen her, just we never have a true dialogue conversation. It's always been one-sided monologues."

For the past few moments, I had done nothing but listen to Seabirus reminisce about his Dawn. It hurt my heart to hear him talk about a girl joyfully. I stop short and watch as they continue through the hallways of the Goblin Castle. My hands shake as I lean my ice cold skin against sun-warmed brick. "Guys?" I call out faintly, "I-I don't feel so good…" They turn and Seabirus comes to my side as I slide down the wall onto my side.

"Rose? Rose, are you okay?" he says softly as he lifts my head lightly onto his shoulder. I lean against him as he sits next to me, my eyes closing rapidly.

"My...head...it..it hurts." I reply as a small gasp of pain escapes my lips. Sarah goes to the nearest goblin and orders him to get some wash clothes and water.

As the goblin runs off, Seabirus pets my hair away from my face lightly. Pressing his lips to my hairline he whispers, "You'll be okay. I'm here...I won't leave you." I tried to respond, but the world became blacker and blacker, till I suddenly fell limp in his arms.

* * *

 _Wow...did I really just pass out?_ I spin around taking in my surroundings. I'm in a very warm bedroom colored in soft warm with some creams. The bed, full of comfy pillows, draped over with sparkling gossamer ivory curtains that are pulled back over the delicate spiral posts. As I continue to turn, I realized all the furniture has that same delicate spiral engraving, except for a full length mirror that is just in a plain wooden holder.

"It's my mirror!" I rush over to it and touch it softly, "Is this a dream?"

My reflection smiles softly at me,"No, you're not dreaming."

"AH!" I exclaim as I jump away from the doppelgänger. "Who are you? What do you want? I don't have anything of any real value."

I, well she, frowns, "Wow, this is going to be harder than I thought. I just wanted to help...make things easier on me...well, you…" she sniffles and looks as if she will cry.

My voice softens, "It's okay...how about you come out of the mirror and we'll talk?"

"But that's the thing, there can't be two of me."

"Huh?"

"You're me."

"No," I say slowly, as I stand, "You're me."

We both sigh, look at each other and laugh softly. She sits and I mirror her actions, "So may I tell you what happened?"

"Please, my head is spinning."

"Well...has Seabirus told you anything about us?"

"How would he know?" I snort softly, "He's only know me for an hour at most."

She laughs gently, "Well, believe it or not, we've known him for a good couple years. May I continue?"

"Oh...of course."

"Where to begin…I am you, you are me. I am your original life that Terrill stole." She holds up a hand, "Please, this is too much to explain like this. I have a better idea. Come over here." I scoot closer to the mirror copying her stance, hold up my hands on the mirror's surface. "I'm going to end all this confusion for you by putting me, your first memories, back into your head. Things might be foggy for a while, but don't push. I will try to be sorted out as soon as I can." I nod, afraid of how the sensation might feel.

"Will it hurt? You coming back inside me? And will I ever be able to talk to you again?"

She smiles softly, beginning to disappear into shimmering sparkles, "Just think about me and fall asleep, then I'll be there." I nod as I lean my head against the mirror's pane. The sparkles start to float out of the mirror and wrap around my head in a halo form. Settling down onto my hair and forehead, I start to feel a sharp pain. I start screaming . Through my tears I see the room melt away into a dark void of nothing, only the mirror remains. Suddenly, flashes of scenes are seen and heard. I screw my eyes shut, willing, praying for it to stop. The pain continues to grow and grow, as if my head's splitting open. Blackness and numbness swiftly consume me once more.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fallen Angel

Spinning around, Jareth pears into the corridor he had wandered into, trying to put as much distance between the darkness and his light, Sarah. _She's back!-How did she get back!? And who is that girl with her?!_ Pushing those thoughts aside, he leans wearily against the stone wall, looking around the ally he had stumbled into. "Where are you shadow king?" he murmurs.

"Oh, you know, just waiting for you to finally give up and explain to me who that fascinating woman is. Is she your queen?"

He jumps off the wall, ignoring the queen comment and wincing as his back wound painfully complies to his body's movement. "Come on out you coward! Hiding in the umbrage and stabbing a man in the back is not how one fights!" Terrill smirks, his black cloak blending in with shadows.

Walking out slowly, he twirls the hilt of a sword. "What? Out of shadow blades already? Or just too weak to continue, princeling?"

The Shadow prince scowls. "You idiot! We have been fighting for days and we both know your armies grow weaker each passing day. My shadows feast on death and decay, which is all your kingdom is anymore." He finishes with a sarcastic smirk.

"What will make you stop this?"Jareth's hand tightens around the handle of his blade, his face forming a scowl.

"Oh shut up, you imbecile," the prince says nonchalant. "You know what I want, so why can't you just give it to me? I will be more than happier to run you into the ground, but you are weaken and it is less fun for me to fight without a powerful enemy."

The Goblin King looks up from the ground to the Prince. His face, like chiseled stone, capturing the day's ending glow, makes him look like a fallen angel, purposeful and deadly. "I will never give up. I love my kingdom and all of its subjects beyond what you, puny prince, will ever able to conceive." Moving as quicker than light, he stands with his bloodied sword against his enemy's neck. He draws no blood, though, as the prince begins to fearfully back himself into the stone wall. Jareth gives his neck no leeway, "I will fight to my death to protect my family with my life, even if there is no blood relation." The King's height dwarfs the prince. He adjusts his head to stare into the prince's eyes, his own flashing with anger and protective love. The monarch sees a hint of fear in the shadowy grey eyes of the prince, and he gives a small smirk. "So, I will await for your attack tomorrow, unless you decide to throw in the towel on your undeferred warfare."

The Keeper of Shadows smiles sadistically in response, inclining his head upward. "Tomorrow, you will give me your throne, your subjects, your Labyrinth..." With a thrust of his blade, the Keeper inflicts another wound onto the King, "and your Champion." Backing off from the bleeding lord, he is swallowed by his shadows, leaving a dark aura coating the air.

With the Prince gone, Jareth stumbles forward, letting the full weight of his wounds affect him. His platinum hair cascades forward over his cheekbones attempting to hide the pain showing on his newly scared and freshly bleeding face. Dropping his sword, he lets his hands wander over his wounds, healing the most fatal in order to save most of his magic to heal his army. He stands, picks up his sword, and starts heading for the castle, clear love in his eyes. _She is here. I feel her power coursing through my veins. With her here, I am more than positive that we will be the victors of this war._ Smiling softly, he runs to his love, his champion, his Sarah.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: My Past Brought to Light

I look out the carriage window watching the scenery as the Sun King and I approach our destination. He speaks up, "Daughter, you must concentrate now. It is the time of day that your mind is at it's utmost importance." I nod and wave my hand out the window. In my head I start to imagine a dull sunrise to match my mood The dark atmosphere of night slowly fading into a light blue and warm colored sunrise. Slowly, the soft glow of the night stars begin to become replaced by the shine of day. He sighs, "I know you are not looking forward to this trip and that we had to leave on such short notice didn't help, but-"

Quickly suppressing my anger I delicately finish his sentence, " 'But this is a mandatory meeting that I nor your mother can get out of '. Yes, Father, I know…." I turn to him with my sky blue eyes big as saucers, "But why did you have to take me along? Orion had so hoped on coming, and it is very unlike you to deny my little brother what he wants…"

"That is not true…" Father points out testily, "We didn't give him that meteor shower he begged for."

"Yes, because 'it wasn't the proper astrological timing'..." I sigh and try to start again after seeing him start to look very exasperated with my tone of voice. "Please, pardon me. I truly did not mean for that to come across brazen or crude, sire…"

My father reaches out from across the carriage and pats my knee, "There's the wonderful daughter your mother and I prize. Do you know how proud of you we are? You are so kind, loving, and patient…"

I nod my thanks and respond the way I have been taught too, "I learned from the best." After a few moments of silence I turn to him, "Though, my lord, you still never answered my inquiry. Why are you having me join you for the Tide Covenant Anniversary? Orion and Estella are the ones who will control the stars once they grow up to the proper age. The moon, mother's realm, and the stars, who currently with no real leader, are more important than the changing of night to day or day to night with the making of the tide "

"We know, we just wanted you to-" He seems to search for the right words to , I already know the answer. I am trophy, something that they can take out and parade about at their leisure. "-get out of your comfort zone and experience the world." He says, nonchalantly, or atleast trying to, finishing his sentence.

 _By continuing to talk, I know that I am going to be pushing his temper, but today, I do not care. I want answers._ "I do 'experience the world'. I read, I draw, and walk around on the clouds-"

"But have you ever talked to anyone outside of our family?" My father says quickly, like jabbing with a sharp blade to my heart.

"Orion and Estella count...I also have spoken with Keenan." _There is no one else to talk to, I am not allowed out of the castle gates._

He sinks back deeper into the cushions of the seat, his eyes turning a fiery red from their normal gold, "Your siblings and your tutor aside, you do not seem to socialize, DuDa." I puss my lips. He smirks lightly, knowing that I highly dislike that name, "Yes, I did just call you DuDa, DuDa."

"Please don't call me DuDa, sire." I softly say.

He crosses his arms and raises and eyebrow, "Why is your name embarrassing? Your name is..." his voice fades out and comes back in, "...in short, DuDa." I lower my eyes from his and look out the window, refusing to reply in words. His smirk grows, "and I know you like being called…" he fades out again "...because," he starts to sound like he is reading off a list but with more sarcasm, " it sounds more feminine than…"no noise, "...no one would know about the….part and attempt to nickname you DuDa like I do, and don't ignore me, missy." Father grabs my chin roughly and turns my face towards his. "You better get all of this sass out before we arrive. And if you are going to give me a smart reply, don't. You would not like to see me cross. We will be there in less than five minutes. So, sit up straight and prepare yourself for a beach party." Complying, I do as he asks. I run my hands along my dress, -the color being as soft as a pink that one would find in the sky- while pulling my hair back into a high ponytail before seeing his eyes narrow at my choice of hairstyle and settling for a braid with his nod of approval.

"Don't make me regret my decision to take you."

Everything is black. Nothing else can be felt but the immense darkness that blanketed my eyes. I'm not scared by it though; it feels comforting, like catching up with an old friend.

 _It felt so real…_

 _It was real...that is my real father..._

As those words of truth come across my mind I jolt awake, out of fright. My eyes pop wide open and I quickly close them again. I feel like I am inside a ball of light momentarily as my eyes adjust. _One extreme to the other, how lovely._ I grimace and blink my eyes a few times as my world comes into focus. As it does a blob of brown on my right side slowly forms into a head of a person ringing out a wet cloth. Turning my head I smile at the woman, "Hello…"

Whipping her head up from preparing the cloth she gives out a sound of relief. "Rose,you're okay!" She quickly drops the cloth into the bowl and embraces me all the while continuing to talk. "I was so worried that you were going to die! Your breathing got really shallow and shaky and you started crying. Then you fell silent! Dead silent! I started crying so hard, I thought I lost my best friend. I-"

I smirk and say as loud as I can, words coming out as a whisper, "I'm fine, Sarah. I'm not dead, I'm actually very much alive." I decide not to mention anything about my 'dreams' to her. Too much as been occurring as of late, and I'm not one hundred percent sure how I would even go about explaining it to her any of it, especially the parts were I couldn't hear my father speak. _For now I'll just wait and wonder about this new found past of mine…_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Damn Riddles, Damn Glitter

After I voice that I am okay, Sarah falls silent. "Sarah? Is everything alright? What happened when I was, um, out?"

Sarah helps me into a sitting position all while talking, "Well, Mr. Seabirus carried you into this bedroom and I tended to you." She hurdle rushed through to the end, "Rose..?" Her voice turning quiet.

"Yes Sarah?"

"I'm not sure if I made the right choice in coming back-" Just then the doors barge open, with a very emotion-filled Goblin King. Sarah's eyes open wide as her cheeks flush slightly while she looks over him. His shirt is as white as snow and pants as smooth as a baby's bum, not the same distressed and blooded clothes she last saw him in. "Jareth…" She says his name with a smile as she rises.

His eyes looking tired and weak, brighten as she says his name, and he goes over to her. "Sarah-mine, you have finally returned home."

Sarah gives a small smile, "Home is a foreign word to me right now…" Realizing whom she is talking to she straightens up and puts on an upset face. "But tell me this, why is the Goblin Kingdom in such ruin?! How did this battle start, and by whom?! Also, who is that black-haired blue boy, and why is _he_ giving _me_ orders?! And another thing-"

"Stop." Jareth holds up a gloved hand before turning to me. "Please excuse us, Miss…" He pauses a moment seeming to be tripping on his words before letting "Aber" leave his lips. "Miss. Williams and I must leave to finish this pending inquisition." His voice trails off, but the imprint of it makes me want to beg for him to continue to talk with his silky smooth pronunciation.

"Uh...yeah...'Course, your highness." He gives me a smile before fluently taking the arm of a fuming and flustered Sarah. She glances behind, bequeathing onto me the evil eye before the doors shut as the exit the room.

* * *

As soon as the doors shut, Jareth encompasses them both in glitter, transporting them to an upper room. Letting go of her arm, he lowers his hand, enfolding hers in his. "Now, my pet, you want answers." Sarah, too shocked and glitterfied from the previous events, had become, surprisingly, speechless. She takes her hand out of his and nods, listening, while attempting, and failing, to get the glitter out of her ensemble. Jareth licks his lips, to wet them, before answering, "For your first question, as to why my kingdom is in such a state, is due to the war. Now, assuming that you have picked up on that, the battle started as all battles do, with an attack. Unfortunately for us, the reason behind it has been stewing in Terrill's mind for ages. He is a spoiled brat who doesn't understand that life isn't always fair." Sarah opens her mouth to interject, but his royal blondness cuts her off. "Sush. You wanted your questions answered, yes? Now for the other pain in my behind, Seabirus. He's a prince, soon to be king, who was raised just like Terrill. Actually, come to think of it, they were friends, them and that Sun-girl….hmmm…"

Sarah, seeing her chance to talk, asks, "What was 'that Sun-girl''s name? Was it Dawn Brightly? That girl Seabirus is head-over-heals for?"

Jareth nods slowly, "Yes, her name is Dawn, she is alive, so please, don't refer to her in a past tense." He smiles, "Now, dearest Sarah, do you have anymore questions for me, while you have me for yourself?"

"Yes… Why did my friends stop visiting me? And don't pretend like you don't know who I am talking about!" She reaches up and pokes him in the chest.

Jareth slowly takes her hand off of him, and growls out melodically, "Such a temper...still haven't grown up, have we, girl." Sarah's eyes widened and she snaches back her hand, not dignifying him with a response. "Ooh, no words? Seems I have made you go speechless twice in the past few minutes." He smirks, his voice dropping down an octave. "For your information, Sarah, I never made them stop...you did. You quit giving them your time and attention. You damaged your relationship with them, I did nothing but stand idly by and watch you crush their hearts. They are still alive, if you give a care. But, riddle me this, why did you never call upon me till now, when you wanted to prove your silly, whimsical, sanity to a girl you just met a year ago? Do you know anything about her and her past? Have you even _once_ met her parents? Don't even try to come up with an excuse, Sarah-mine. You still act as you did when you were a mere fifteen years, selfish. And yet," he coos, "you still think of yourself as a better person than me. You labeled me the villain without even trying to get to know me." He sighs, and softly finishes, "Go back to your _friend_ , Sarah, you're probably worried about her."

With a flick and turn of his index finger, Sarah was standing in the medical hall wing. Turning around she groans and leans against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position. "Why does he have to be so darn annoying and right with his...his... _damn_ riddles in his smug way!? UGH!" With that, Sarah drops her head and smirks as more glitter falls out of her dark chestnut hair. "And why does it have to be _damn_ _glitter_ …?"


End file.
